jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung
Vorschläge/Abstimmung Entfernung der Videos Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 04.07.2009 bis zum 11.07.2009 Pro * :So da sich seit geraumer Zeit niemand mehr bei den Videos meldet und wir jetzt dieses schöne Portal haben, mit dem es hoffentlich zu Ergebnissen kommt, stell ich mal das mit den Videos zur Disposition. Ich hab meinen Standpunkt schon dargelegt, an alle meine Kritiker mein Video ist jetzt weg, aber ich würde dieses Thema hier auch bringen wenns noch da wäre. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 23:37, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich möchte mich nun als Erster hierfür bekennen und mein Problem mit den Videos erklären. Die YouTube-Videos lassen sich aufgrund der bei uns installierten Extension Youtube sehen. Diese ist nicht auf allen Wikis verfügbar, so würdet ihr beispielsweise in der Wikipedia bei Eingabe von demselben Code nix zu sehen bekommen. Extensions ermöglichen solche Formatierungen die in der normalen MediaWiki-Software nicht erhalten sind. So sind wir z.B. in der Lage Einzelnachweise zu benutzen, was wir der Extension Cite.php zu verdanken haben. *Was ich bei der Youtube-Extension als Problem sehe, werde ich nun erläutern. Zum einen ist die Extension eine reine Benutzernamensraum-Extension. In Artikeln lässt sie sich nicht gebrauchen: Dafür ist sie enorm unpraktisch, da die Videos enorm viel Platz wegnehmen, zudem sind nahezu alle möglichen Videos, die wir einbinden könnten, entweder urheberrechtlich geschützt oder illegal auf Youtube. Sprich: Die Extension ist in der Jedipedia nicht benötigt und wäre nur ein Feature für Benutzerseiten. Zudem sehe ich immer wieder, dass diese Extension von Benutzern exzessiv bzw. auch illegal benutzt wurde. So habe ich schon mehrfach gesehen, wie Admins urheberrechtlich geschützte Einbindungen von YouTube-Videos entfernen mussten. Genauso habe ich gesehen, wie Benutzer ganze Unterseiten nur für Videos erstellt haben bzw. ihre Benutzerseiten mit solchen befüllt haben. Dieses ist nicht das Ziel der Jedipedia. Wir wollen Artikel schreiben, keine coolen Benutzerseiten haben. Und ganz ernsthaft, eine Benutzerseite wird nicht weniger cool dadurch, dass man keine Videos da drauf hat. *Doch nun komme ich zu dem Kernproblem, dass ich mit der Extension habe. Es gibt zwar kein Limit, wieviele Extensions ein Wiki haben kann, doch hat die Installation weiterer Extensions folgenden Nachteil: Sie macht die Software extrem langsam. Extrem langsam. Einige neue Extensions sind dabei benötigt für die weitere Arbeit in der Jedipedia. So beispielsweise die Extension Ofortuna, die enorme Priorität für das Erstellen hochwertiger, schöner und designtechnisch anspruchsvoller Portale hat. Und auch kann ich sagen, dass ich bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, einige Extensions hier in der Jedipedia vorzuschlagen. Doch, zumindest ich für meinen Teil habe keinerlei Interesse daran, die Jedipedia noch langsamer zu machen. Jeder hier hatte schonmal geschriebene Texte verloren, weil der Server oder die Datenbank wieder mal abgestürzt war. Jeder hier kann sich noch erinnern, wie wir wochenlang nicht auf die Jedipdia zugreifen konnten, da der Server nicht funktioniert hat. Der Server und die Datenbank sind schon schlecht genug, da muss jetzt nicht auch noch die Software abgefuckt werden. Da die Youtube-Extension, wie oben bereits beschrieben, für die Jedipedia nicht notwendig ist und von den momentanen Extensons die geringste Priorität hat, denke ich, dass es im Anliegen von uns allen am allerbesten wäre, diese von den momentanen Extensions zu deinstallieren. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 08:44, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : DMK hat recht. Unterseiten nur mit Videos sind überflüssig. Und ich wollte mit den Videos, die auf meiner Seite sind, nicht sagen: ´´Kommt auf meine Seite, denn ich hab coole Videos...´´. Aber ich werde mir noch überlegen, ob ich die Videos entferne oder nicht. Der Grund dafür ist, dass die meine lieblingsvideos sind und ich wollte, dass die anderen sie auch sehen. Aber wenn das so ist, wie es DMK gesagt hat, haben die Videos hier keine Chance. Boss RAS Prosecutor 09:00, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ja extraseiten mit Videos sollten auf jeden fall verboten werden. Jedoch sollte eine kleine menge (1-3) videos auf der eigentlichen Benutzerseite erhalten bleiben dürfen.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin''']] 10:02, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich bin auch für die Entfernung bzw. das Verbot von Video-Unterseiten, da ich das schon als exzessiven Gebrauch der Videos ansehe. DMK’s Darlegungen zum Thema der Extensions hören sich auf jeden Fall erstzunehmend an und darauf sollte mal eingegangen werden. Aber darüber haben die Admins zu entscheiden. 10:17, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ja wozu die Videoseiten, zieht ja auch nur Leistung, wenn die Benutzer schon Videos zeigen wollen, dann sollen sie sie auf ihrer BN oder einfach nur nen externen Link zum Video machen. Und seitdem einige Videoseiten machen verbreitet sich das ja auch noch so furchtbar schnell und immer mehr wollen das auch machen. Meiner Ansicht nach haben solche Seiten in einer Enzyklopädie nichts zu suchen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 10:26, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Hier geht es nicht darum, ob Videounterseiten in Zukunft untersagt werden sollen, sondern ob das Video-Extension deinstalliert werden soll, d.h. gar keine Videos sind mehr möglich. Zu sagen, dass Videounterseiten verboten, aber einige wenige Videos auf der Benutzerseite erlaubt sein sollen, ist – soweit ich das ganze hier verstanden habe – nicht Gegenstand dieser Abstimmung. Hier soll abgestimmt werden, ob Videos komplett verschwinden sollen. Ich glaube, dass da noch einige ihr Votum überdenken sollten, da sie vielleicht was falsch verstanden haben. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:39, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Raus mit den Extensions. 11:42, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Einer Meinung mit Ben. 11:49, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend